the future for naru
by owjellybear
Summary: apa yg terjadi jika naruto terlahir manjadi seorang perempuan yg memiliki kecantikan ibunya dan kecerdasan ayahnya, apakah yg akan terjadi... (maaf autor baru) sasufemnaru
1. ch 1

~Autor notes~

hehe... ini fic pertama jadi maklum, happy reading, hope you like it \0/

naruto dkk bukan punyaku

 **WARNING!!**

 **femnaru, smartnaru, sasufemnaru, typo, bahasa tidak baku,ooc, selingan harem, DAN YG PALING PENTING CERITANYA GAJE,etc.**

 **naruto's pov:**

"hey, apakah ini akhirnya?" tanyaku pada orang tidak tahu diri di depanku ini, dan sepertinya ia sedikit merespon... yah walau belum menjawab. angin yg berhembus di bawah bulan terasa sedikit membuatku takut tapi, aku merasa nyaman saat sasuke berada di sampingku saat ini.

"entahlah, tapi kuharap tidak. ini semua terjadi karena salahku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu..." katanya sambil menunduk. lalu kujawab "bukan salahmu...aku ingin diberi kesempatan kedua... _**seandainya ada yg bisa mengabulkannya...**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!!!" suara teriak guru pembimbing akademi, yaitu iruka yg sedang frustasi karena anak gadis dari almarhum yondaime hokage itu melompat dari jendela kelas lantai 2. memang tidak ada yg ditakuti oleh gadis berusia 6 tahun itu, mengecat patung hokage, menerobos makam kage dan makam pahlawan, masuk ke dalam ruang arsip kage, tidur di hutan serta berburu menggunakan sebilah kunai saja, dan sekarang melompat dari jendela lantai 2 hell... anak itu memang nekat. selain nekat ia adalah gadis yg jenius, yakh mungkin warisan otak ayahnya.

 ** _SHI NO MORI_**

"haah, memang iruka sensei susah dikelabui... aku lebih suka disini daripada di akademi -ttbayou" ucap naruto. angin di hutan meniup rambut kuning twin tailnya terasa sejuk membuat gadis itu senang karena tak ada yg akan mengganggunya di sini, ia hanya ingin kasih sayang dari orang tua walau penduduk desa hanya menganggapnya anak hokage ke 4 yg menyelamatkan warga desa dari amukkan kyuubi. tak berselang lamapun akirnya ia tertidur.

 **MINDSCAPE** **NARUTO'S POV**

'dimana... ini di mana... hanya ada genangan air dan selokan. dimana ini...' pikirku karena tak pernah sekalipun melihat tempat ini. **HRRRRH..."** aku mendengar geraman rendah yg seakan memanggilku, dan entah kenapa aku mengikuti suara ini... aku terus mengikuti geraman ini, yg terus menggema di sekitarku.

setelah lama mencari suara itu akirnya kutemukan, suaranya berasal dari jeruji besi yg di ujung kanan dan kirinya banyak ukiran ukiran indah, mungkin itu kanji pikirku. setelah pikiran itu meluncur dari otakku sepasang mata semerah darah menatapku serius...

 **END POV**

sepasang mata semerah darah menatap naruto serius, mata itu terlihat menatap naruto sedih seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

akhirnya dari dalam jeruji besi tadi sepasang mata tersebut menampakkan tubuhnya, besar dan memiliki 9 ekor yang melambai bebas.

 **"ada apa kau datang kit..."** tanya rubah itu, "a-aku tersesat" jawab naruto yg membuat rubah itu tertawa lepas seakan tak memiliki beban **"heh, kau itu pintar, tapi kau tetap saja bodoh membuat alasan, seperti ibumu. suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu, kakek rikudo sudah meramalkan mu naruto..."** kata rubah itu membuat naruto heran, "ha... bodoh, ramal..." ucapnya bingung. tiba tiba sebuah memori memasukki kepalanya dan ia pun terjatuh, "sa-kit.. kau mau apa..!?" tanya naruto, **"lebih baik aku beri kau memori ibumu dari pada aku harus menceritakannya dari awal"** ucap sang rubah.

 **"jadi...-"** " aku berterima kasih sudah memberitau yg sebenarnya...kurama" kata naruto yg membuat kurama tertohok seketika **"D-DARI MANA KAU TAU ITU!?!"** teriak kurama yg menggelegar dan bergema "yg ngasih memori siapa... yg ditanya siapa... kau juga memberikan memorimu walau sedikit..." ucap naru ngambek. "jadi kau akan jadi partner ku?" tanya naruto **" begitu lah aku akan mengeluarkan cakra 1 ekorku jadi aku akan menjadi partnermu. aku sudah mengeluarkan cakraku, kau tinggal keluar dari sini.. tapi aku tidak bisa bicara di luar. kalo mau bicara lewat pikiran saja"** kata kurama "oke, bagaimana keluar dari sini kurama.." **," kau cukup konsentrasi saja"**

 **MINDSCAPE OFF**

kedip kedip kedip kedip

"WAAAAAA... KURAMA!?, KENAPA JADI IMUT?!" teriak naruto dan hanya di balas **hrrrh..**

 **BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMDIAN**

"seminggu lagi kalian akan melaksanakan genin exnam jadi kuharap kalian beruntung" ucap iruka seraya meninggalkan kelas, seketika kelaspun ribut

"naru... apa kamu sudah siap untuk ujian nanti" tanya hinata dengan baby facenya, "heh, kau tau dia tidak mungkin tidak lulus, nilai bagus, sempurna segala aspek, bisa kenjutsu, bahkan ia pernah terlibat misi penculikan tingkat A aku ragu di tak lulus" ucap kiba dengan watados, "hehehehe... makasih" kata naruto, "ITU BUKAN PUJIAN BAKA, SETELAH KURAMA MENGGANGGU AKAMARU, AKAMARU SAMPAI PINCANG BULAN LALU!!" amuk kiba yg terdengar sekelas sampai bergema, dan mulai terdengar suara fanboynya naru "kiba, kau jangan ngomong begitu sama naru-chan" "kiba belajarlah bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita" yah kira kira begitulah umpatan laki laki di kelas kecuali uciha sasuke, bahkan shino ikut bicara tapi, shikamaru yg tertidurpun bangun mendukung naru-can-nya. dan akirnya kiba tercyduk sendiri. #saya ikut prihatin.

 **APARTEMEN NARUTO**

"kuraaaaamaaaaaaa!!" raung naruto yg kesal karena seenaknya masuk ke rumah dengan kaki kotor, "kurama, sudah 6 tahun kau melatihku sampai tinggal denganku...KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERSIHKAN KAKIMU KALAU MAU MASUK HAAAAH!!" amuk naruto yg dengan wajah keren dan rambut terpecah menjadi sembilan melayang #kayak kushina.# **hrrrrh...** "kau..." jeda naruto yg melihat mata kurama yg membesar seperti ingin menangis "huaaaa... kok imut sih" lanjut naruto (contoh pemilik yg kurang baik)

"kurama, malam ini mau makan apa? steak, ramen atau request?" tanya naruto pada partnernya **'request, dendeng dada ayam.'** jawab kurama lewat telepati, 'siip' kata naruto yg juga lewat telepati

 **GENIN EXNAM**

 **'kit seminggu ini kau tidak berlatih, kau mau sombong?'** tanya kurama lewat telepati 'humm, bukan. aku sedang memikirkan cara membuka segel ini... aku sudah membolak balikkan formulanya tapi..' ucap naruto telepati, **'owh, aku paham tapi sepertinya kau tertarik dengan segel ini, memangnya ada apa dengan segelnya'** tanya kurama tetap pada posisi tidur 'huuum, entahlah tapi aku rasa kurang nyaman berda di dalam jeruji--oh-hei sudah dulu, yakh sensei sudah datang!' ucap naruto yg terpotong oleh kedatangan iruka "pagi, sepertinya kalian sangant bersemangat pagi ini, semoga kalian sukses. ayo kita ke lapangan depan hokage, dan yg lain sudah menunggu" kata iruka yg tersenyum cerah.

 **'oi, kit. kau mau mengeluarkan jutsu apa nanti?'** tanya kurama lewat telepati, 'aku juga bingung kau mengajariku terlalu banyak jutsu, jadi mau request' jawab naruto **'hey kit bukankah itu tetua desa yg menolak keras kau masuk akademi? kenapa tidak kau buat jantungan saja?'** usul kurama yg mengandung ajaran sesatnya, 'ooh, oke...' jawabnya watados nya

"Namikaze naruto" panggil iruka

 **TBC**

 _review please and_

 _see you next ch~_


	2. ch 2

autor note

hahaha maap ch 1 nya masih kurang kurang lah ya...

saya sangaaat minta maaf, karena hp saya di pakai adik tercinta (di pinjem sama adek), yg seenaknya mempublish cerita lain, tapi saya akan tetap publish kok (nanti kalau yg satu ini tamat), dan saya bikin naruto di sini nama keluarganya di ketahui umum jadi tidak ada yg menindas naruto, tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan alur cerita, pokoknya tetap pada intinya naruto cuma butuh kasih sayang yakh, seperti anak pada umumnya. saya juga membuat sandaime merahasiakan jati diri naruto( jincuriki kyuubi )karena saksi matanya hanya beberapa anbu plus kakashi yg mengetahui rahasia naru, aaa- ada yg ketinggalan males ngapus, kepala klan juga tau status jinchurikinya naru. kurama ooc banget, ya?

naruto dkk bukan punyaku

WARNING!!

femnaru, smartnaru, sasufemnaru, typo, bahasa tidak baku,ooc, selingan harem, DAN YG PALING PENTING CERITANYA GAJE,etc.

 **happy reading~**

"Namikaze naruto" panggil iruka

"giliranku, dattebayou!" semangat naruto.

ok, kita lihat;

bunshin lulus (rank c biasa)

kawarimi lulus

henge lulus

taijutsu lulus (rank c biasa)

tambahan nilai: fuuinjutsu(warbyasyah, A )

kita baca yg ninjutsu dulu yuk!!

 **'kit, jika kau dapat rockie of the year yg memecahkan rekor itachi maka aku akan memberimu hadiah'** ucap kurama lewat telepati, ' humm, baiklah' jawab naru,

"hiraishin"

naruto pun menghilang dan muncul di belakang papan sasaran yg sudah ditandainya, tetapi naruto muncul bersama rasengan di tangannya dan membuat kakashi, dan para juri hampir jantungan beneran,

slowmotion

 **DUAAAK** suara hantaman rasengan dan kayupun terdengar nyaring.

ok, kita revisi lagi

ninjutsu lulus (rank s mwantep)

tetapi, walau menguasai ninjutsu rank s naruto belum bisa menjadi rokie karena sedikit kecurangan civilian council yg kurang menyukai perilaku naruto yg kelewatan usil(mengecat kantor civilian menjadi oranye), jadi para juri mengambil kesimpulan tengah, **sparring**.

"karena keputusan council, untuk menentukan rockie of the year akan di tentukan melalui sparring sasuke uchiha melawan namikaze naruto" ucap salah satu juri. tapi, naruto tidak merasa kesal atau marah karena tidak menjadi rockie ia malah menatap tajam sasuke uchiha, sasuke yg melihat mata naruto sedikit merinding karena mata safier naruto menajam seperti mata minato ketika menghadapi para iwa nin yg membunuh 2 muridnya dulu.

 **BATTLE TIME;**

saat ini kedua calon rockie saling berhadapan, naruto masih setia menatap sasuke setajam tajamnya, sasuke tetap memasang wajah dinginnya yg menusuk tapi tidak ada pengaruh pada naruto.

"mulai!"

pertarungan awal di awali taijutsu akademi, lama ke lamaan naruto mulai kesal dan memberi jarak yg cukup jauh, tapi ia mengambil kunai aneh yg cukup familiar di mata kakashi.

stap

stap

stap

stap

4 kunai mengelilingi sasuke dan 'hiraishin' naruto muncul di belakang sasuke dan menendangnya ke kanan, lalu ia muncul di kanan sasuke dan memukulnya ke kiri, terahir ia memukulnya ke depan, dan ia mengacungkan kunai pada sasuke. "sensei, apa di pertarungan ini boleh membunuh?" tanya naruto pada iruka yg bergidik ngeri, mata naruto lebih seram dibanding amukkan kushina "ti-tidak! namikaze naruto yg menang" deklaramasi iruka, naruto hanya menarik napas pasrah dan mendekati sasuke " sasuke, padahal kau bisa menang kalau menggunakan ninjutsu tadi, elemen mu itu katon dan katon menang melawan fuuton lagi pula rasenganku belum sempurna, aku tahu kau tahu, kau menyebalkan... **teme** " kata naruto yg dibalas "hn, aku tau itu... **dobe** "

" rockie the year tahun ini adalah namikaze naruto" ucap iruka yg disambut teriakan fanboy naru-chan yg sangat fanatik. setelah mereka puas ribut, iruka mengumumkan tim genin mereka.

"heh, sudah kuduga aku takkan satu tim dengan naru-chan, mendokusai" katanya shikamaru, "kau benar shika padahal aku berharap satu tim dengan naru..." ujar kiba dengan wajah sedih.

"haaah! kenapa hanya tim kita yg belum di jemputsih" ujar sakura, "hn" balas sasuke, "sedangkan naruto juga belum datang--" **poff** muncul asap, setelah muncul asap muncullah 2 orang yg pertama adalh naruto yg rambutnya diikat 2 dan tambahan hair pin yg berwarna cokelat serta baju yg sama dengan kushina waktu diculik kumo, dan di sebelahnya terdapat jonin berambut perak yg berkata "maaf, kami tersesat di jalan yg bernama kehidupan" katanya, " cih, sensei lebih baik kau jangan libatkan aku kalau dapat masalah, kami tadi dipanggil hokage -ttebayou" ujar naruto dengan wajah kesal nan kusutnya yg dilihat sakura. yg dilihat sasuke, naruto tambah imut dengan baju barunya karena tidak ada setitikpun warna oranye. " kami tunggu di atap" ujar si sensei raja telat.

setelah sampai di atap tak berselang lama sasuke langsung duduk di samping naruto yg tidak keberatan, tapi beda naruto beda sakura ia mengeluarkan aura fan girlnya yg cukup seram (walau pada kenyataannya naruto yg paling menyeramkan).

untuk mendinginkan suasana kakaahi segera bersuara "perkenalkan nama, hobby, cita2, dsb."

"bagaimana kau dulu sensei, kau sedit mencuragakan" ucap sakura memicingkan matanya, "baiklah, namaku hatake kakashi, aku suka.. ah kalian belum dewasa untuk mengetahuinya, hobbiku juga sama, cita-citaku tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian" setelah mendengar perkenalan yg tidak masuk akal itu naruto mendengus sebal karena masalah tadi pagi"baikla naru-chan kau duluan"

"namikaze naruto, aku suka nongkrong di shi no mori bersama anko, ibiki, dan beberapa anbu yg biasanya ikut, hobbyku mengerjai orang sampai marah, atau duduk di atas patung yondaime." ucap naruto."cita-citamu?"tanya kakashi,

"hmm, belum kupikirkan... tapi, mungkin...membangun kembali klan namikaze?" lanjut naruto, 'sama denganku'pikir sasuke "selanjutnya, pink" jar kakashi

"namaku haruno sakura, hobi ku...kyaaa!, cita-cita ku...kyaaa!, orang yg kusuka...hehehe...hehe..." ucap sakura, 'fan girl selalu menyebalkan' pikir kakashi "selanjutnya" ucap kakashi stay cool setelah mendengar perkenalan sakura

"uchiha sasuke, tidak banyak yg kusukai terutama fan girl, aku hanya akan bersahabat terhadap orang yg kuakui, cita-citaku.. sama dengan orang disebelahku" jar sasuke

"hn'' jawab naruto, "baiklah, besok temui aku di training ground 7 jam 7.15, jangan telah, aa aku lupa. juga jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya lagi, untuk naru-chan tolong bawa kurama aku ingin tau kerjasama kalian sebagai partner" ucap kakashi yg menhilang disertai asap,

"orang ini selalu membuatku dalam masalah" ujar naruto. **'heh, malang nasibmu kitt, aku tidak keberatan dengan bocah uchiha, tapi bocah rambut pink itu...aku kurang nyaman dengan kata katanya, ia sering sekali menyinggungmu'** kata kurama yg berada di mindscape naruto, 'hum, abaikan saja.' jawab naruto yg cuek bebek sambil jalan ke kediaman namikaze, tapi ia ingin pergi ke toko hewan pliharan inuzuka untuk stok daging makanan kurama.

"eh naru, kau sedang apa di sini" tanya kiba yg sedang bertugas menjaga toko inuzuka,"eh, jadi kau nggak mau aku beli makanan kurama" jawab naruto sinis.

"aku pulang'' ujar naru yg tak mendapat jawaban.

"maaf, maaf"

" naruto dan kakashi sensei lambat ya, sasuke kun "ujar sakura yg mendapat jawaban ambigu **hn** sasuke 'sasuke kun, tenang saja akan kubunuh si rubah pengganggu itu dan kita akan menjadi pasangan yg paling top di konoha' pikir inner sakura yg terlalu percaya diri.

 **warf,** suara rubah seperti menggonggong yg menyita perhatian kedua orang itu " maaf aku telat, aku harus memperbaiki kekkai yg kubuat karena ada yg mencoba membobolnya" ucap naruto dengan mini kurama di pundaknya beserta pedang di pinggang kirinya(pedangnya sasuke di sippuden)

"tidak ada yg bertanya padamu, **naruto** " ucap sakura dengan sinis nan menusuk sanubari, tapi tak berefek pada naruto "oh, benarkah aku juga tak ingat bagaimana kau lulus dengan ujian tertulis, bukan dengan ujian sparring" ujar naruto 10x lebih sinis dari sakura, "hn. kau jangan menjadi beban di tim ini, **sakura** " ujar sasuke membuat sakura hampir menangis.

 **POFF**

"maaf aku tersesat di jalan" ujar kakashi yg hanya mengabaikan expresi sakura yg ingin menangis "ujian kali ini kalian perlu mengambil 2 bell ini, 1 bell hanya bisa meluluskan 1 orang" kakashi memberi jeda" 1 orang yg tidak pantas menjadi ninja akan disingkirkan. aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan sandaime, naruto saksinya" sehingga perhatian tertuju pada saksi itu mengharapkan satu kata keluar dari mulutnya" jiji setuju, karena banyak anak yg tidak pantas menjadi ninja maka setelah ada tim, genin di test untuk menghindari pengangkatan sinobi lemah" jelas naruto.

"baiklah, karena sudah dapat jawaban yg memuaskan... test dimulai" ujar kakashi.

semua berjalan sesuai yg di canon, tapi beda dengan naruto, naruto sedang menutup matanya sambil bersender di dahan pohon paling tinggi,"bagaimana? apa kau masih ingin sakura di tim ini? ia hanya akan mementingkan sasuke, ia tidak akan peduli rekan timnya yg lain bahakan jonin senseinya sendiri" ujar naruto yg benci pada sakura RALAT kesal pada sakura karena memiliki kasih sayang tapi ia malah abaikan, "mah, mah, aktingmu bagus sekali, tapi ayahmu mengajarkan untuk tidak meninggalkan rekannya, dan sebagai murid yg baik aku harus meneruskan ajaranya" bujuk kakasi pada naruto yg acuh, "terserah saja" akhirnya naruto menyetujuinya, "jadi kau lanjutkan aktingmu, harusnya kau jadi aktor karena akting mu", "heh, aku bilang seterah saja, bukan berarti aku menerimanya, jaa aktingku tidak akan selesai jika ngobrol dengan mu" ujar naruto seraya meninggalkan kakashi dari pohon dan segera menuju sasuke yg terjebak di jebakan kakashi yg maut itu.

"teme, bagaimana kalau kita kerjasama?" tanya naruto pada sasuke yg tidak dapat bergerak,( cuma kepala yg tampak ) "baiklah, apa kau akan mengajak kepala pink itu?" tnya balik sasuke "ya, kenapa? kau ada masalah?" tanya balik naruto "sangat" jawabnya lagi "terserah saja, aku akan tetap mengajaknya"

 **SKIP**

setelah kalah, sakura yg diikat di tiang, "aku kecewa padamu sakura" jeda kakshi " aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua karena ini kesempatan terakirmu jadi kau harus menggunakannya sebaik mungkin, kau akan sparring denganku, jangan ada yg beri sakura makanan atau kalian tidak akan lulus" **poff** dengan itu kakashi menghilang

"ini, makanlah." ujar naruto

"heh kenapa? kamu bisa tidak lulus" ujar sakura menyesal "aku sudah makan tadi pagi, jadi makanlah, aku sparring dengan teme saja kelelahan apa lagi dengan jonin berpengalaman perang ninja seperti dia instingnya pasti tajam" balasnya "hiks, naru... maaf" ujar sakura amat teramat lirih, "ah, juga jangan terlalu sering diet itu hanya akan mengurangi tenagamu" lanjut naru menyapi sakura, "ck, makan saja punyaku. kau makan saja naruto" ujar sasuke yg tiba tiba, setela sasuke mengatakan itu **poff** "kalian..." jeda "lulus" ucap kakashi, sebelum ada pertanyaan kakashi berucap "orang yg meninggalkan aturan memang sampah, tapi. orang meninggalkan temanya jauh lebih rendah dari sampah aku tidak ingin memiliki murid seperti itu, baik naru jelaskan apa yg terjadi, aku ada urusan yg harus diselesaikan, jaa."

 **poff**

'sh*t' pikir naruto "baik akan kujelaskan"

 **FLASHBACK**

"sandaime, kami meminta izin" (kakashi)

"izin untuk apa? kalian ingin membuat onar lagi?"(sandaime)

" kami minta izin untuk mengubah ujian genin, sakura kurang masuk expentasiku tapi aku akan mendesaknya hingga ia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya (kakashi)

"humm, baik ku izinkan, tapi kenapa kau bawa naru, bukankan kau ingin mendesak sakura?" (sandaime)

"aku sudah di luluskan kakaahi _niisan,_ jadi tugasku hanya menjadi aktor pendukung" (naruto)

 **FLASHBACK END**

"hanya itu, rama-kun sudah lapar, aku pulang dulu, kakashi _niisan_ titip pesan besok datang ke sini di jam yg sama"

"hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya sasuke

"pulang lalu pergi kumpulan sama yg lain" jawab enteng tanpa dosa naruto

"apa aku boleh ikut?"

"ke?"

"ke kumpulanmu?"

"heh, kau yakin, ibiki akan memberikan test padamu, dan itu akan sulit"

"aku yakin. ibiki morino si exsekutor itu kan?"

"iya, kalau,kau niat datang 2 jam lagi ke shi no mori gate 6, jaa"ucap naruto sambil menghilang

 **SHI NO MORI**

" selamat datang di kelompok kami uchiha sasuke"

 **TBC**

 _~see you_


	3. ch3

**_naruto dkk. bukan punyaku_** WARNING!!

femnaru, smartnaru, sasufemnaru, typo, bahasa tidak baku,ooc, selingan harem, DAN YG PALING PENTING CERITANYA GAJE,etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SHI NO MORI**

"selamat datang di kelompok kami, uchiha sasuke" sambut ibiki dengan muka sangar nan seram "apa kau tahu tujuan kelompok ini, uchiha sasuke?" lanjutnya lagi,

"tidak" balas sasuke enteng

"naru tidak menjelaskan apapun padamu?"

"tidak, dia hanya bilang pergi ke sini jam 10 jika memang minat"

"baiklah akan ku jelaskan, jadi dengrkan"

"hn"

"awalnya kelompok ini dibangun untuk kumpulan dan nongkrong, tapi semenjak sandaime datang dan menawarkan kami menjadi mata konoha, kelompok ini berubah jadi kelompok mata mata, kau pasti bingung kenapa naru berani memanggil sandaime dengan sebutan jiji tanpa takut, itu karena kami sering mengerjakan misi bersama, semenjak itu kami merasa sandaime tidak seburuk yg dibicarakan. intinya kita akan sering menyelinap ke negara lain untuk mencari informasi, kau akan diangkat menjadi anbu, tapi status pendudukmu tetap genin untuk merahasiakan jati dirimu apa kau siap?" jelas panjang lebar ibiki

"aku siap, sejak kapan naruto mengikutinya"

"sejak berumur 6 tahun ia sudah selevel dengan chunin dan sekarang ia selevel dengan kakashi jounin elite"

"baik aku siap"

"ini,'' ucap ibiki sambil memberikan baju anbu " codename mu taka, kami sudah bicarakan pada sandaime"

"siapa saja anggotanya"

"kau lihat saja sendiri"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah kubilang, anjing lebihbaik daripada rubah!!" raung kiba

"sudah kubilang, rubah lebihbaik daripada anjing!!" raung naru

"sudah, sudah, menurutku dango lebih baik daripada 2 hewan yg hampir sama itu" ucap anko menyela

" **DIAM KAU ANKO!!** " teriak naruto dan kiba

dan seketika sasuke sweatdrop karena kelakuan tim mata konoha

"yg harusnya diam itu kalian" sela ibiki dengan wajah yg waaah banget

"sesuai yg diinformasikan naru, tim penyelinap akan lengkap dengan sasuke, dia pasti punya katon"

"ibiki-san, tapi kita butuh satu orang lagi untuk raiton" kata kiba

"heh, setahuku kau punya raiton sasuke?"tanya naruto

" kita test saja" ucap ibiki sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada sasuke

kertasnya mengerut dan terbakar

"sudah kuduga! kiba bayar 10 yen!" ucap naruto bangga

"heh, kurang ajar kau rubah!"

"apa magsudmu duo inu"

"rubah betina"

"anjing rabies"

"rubah licik"

"aku memang licik terima kasih, ki~ba~khun"

"sudah, naru, kiba kalian ini satu kelompok"

"tapi yugao _neesan_ aku tidak ingin sekelompok dengan anjing/rubah" kata kiba dan naru bersamaan

"mah, mah jangan buat sasuke bingung, besok kalian akan mengiringi kami ke nami no kuni kan?" tanya kakashi yg tiba tiba muncul

"sudah! kita atur formasi dulu, kakashi, kitsune, taka dan satunya lagi akan berakting jadi pengalih, setelah masuk nami no kuni kita akan mendirikan tenda. sebagai pengalihan, kalian lawan zabuza dan anakbuahnya, kami akan bermain di belakang layar untuk membunuh para ninja sewaan gato" ucap ibiki masih panjang lebar

"um, misi apa, ya?" tanya sasuke

"ah, ya kau belum tau ya. misi pembebasan nami no kuni dari penjajahan" ujar kakashi

"tapi, tapi, tapi...aku akan melaksanan misi pertama genin.., dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kelompokku" ujar kiba with cute face

"uuh, kau cukup pakai chi bunshin saja buat kelompokmu" ujar yugao

"aa, bener juga" ucapnya enteng

 **HARI-H**

04.00

"naru apa mata konoha ini harus dirahasiakan?" tanya sasuke mengganti baju anbu (yg kotor habis latihan) dengan baju geninnya

"tentu, kalau ketahuan bisa bisa kita dibunuh danzo, karena danzo kurang suka dengan apapun yg dilakukan jiji, jadi nanti waktu aku meminta misi yg sudah direncanakan, kau cukup diam karena danzo akan hadir" ucap naruto yg juga ganti baju (jangan berpikiran kotor, mereka saling membelakangi, ruang ganti shi no mori hanya 1).

"hoi, naru~ nanti kau akan akting lagi?" tnya kiba

"tentu"

"jangan berlebihan, yah naru-chan" ujar kakashi mengkritik naruto

"sudah, kita dipanggil sandaime" ujar yugao

"uhuk, maaf aku telat" kata hayate

"apa kau sudah minum obat hayate? banyak minum? makan teratur?" tanya bertubi tubi yugao

"ahaha-uhuk kau tenang saja uhuk yugao" ujar hayate meyakinkan

 **KEDIAMAN SANDAIME**

"ara kau sasuke uchiha, selamat bergabung apa kau siap menjalankan misi" tanya sandaime

"siap, sandaime sama"

"kau terlalu formal, setelah kalian menyelesaikan misi ini, aku akan memberi kaliam misi keliar desa, sebagai bantuan untuk pasukan rebelion kirigakure, kalian mengerti"

" **mengerti** " jawab mata konoha serempak

"bubar"

 _whuush_

semua anbu menghilang

 **MARKAS ANBU HOKAGE**

"ini aku kitsune dan anak baru, taka. kami akan ke gudang senjata untuk misi pembebasan nami no kuni" ucap naruto pada 2 anbu penjaga pintu gudang dengan menunjukkan tato yg berada di lengannya yg tidak bisa ditirukan

"kitsune, dia tidak memiliki tato anbu" ujar anbu penjaga

"sudah kubilang dia anak baru ini misi pertamanya" ujar naruto membalas anbu cerewet di depannya ini

"baiklah"

 _ckreeeek_ pintu pun dibuka

"ini, gudang senjata, kau cari 8 scrool kunai, pakai kartuku, aku cari katana untukmu dan kiba"

07.30

"kenaapa mencari senjata saja lama sekali" ujar sasuke

"memang kita mencaru senjata diantara senjata ya, tentu saja sulit"

jawab naruto,"kita ke tempat sakura dulu dia pasti meraung menybalkan" **syuut** semua scrool diserap scrool naruto

 **POFF**

"sasuke-kun, naruto kenapa kalian lama sekali!" ujar sakura yg ingin menagis

"shinobi tidak menangis" tungkas naruto

"ku-hiks kupikir kalian...hiks tidak akan datang" ucapnya lagi

'geez jujur saat ini aku merasa innernya pasti senang karena merusak imejku di mata sasuke sayangnya, aku tidak peduli' pikir cuek naruto yg tidak disangka dibalas kurama **'sudah kubilang kitt, ia tak bisa diharap, tapi kenapa malah kau biarkan'** jawab kurama 'aku tidak mau menghancurkan kebahagiaannya' jawaban yg tidak disangka kurama.

 **POFF**

"maaf, aku tersesat di jalan yg bernama kehidupan" ujar kaakashi

"sensei kau kemana saja, kok selalu telat" balas sakura masih menahan tangis

"ahaha~aku bertemu dengan temanku" jawb kakashi nggak nyambung "baiklah kita mulai, kita dapat 3 misi pertama, belanja ke daerah tanzaku yg cukup jauh, membantu gekkou menanam padi di lahannya, dan menangkap peliharaan damyo"

 **DOEEEEEENG**

'sudah kuduga' batin sasunaru

 **setela semua misi selesai**

09.20

"sst, sasuke aku akan mulai provokasi, jadi kau diam saja" ujar naruto

"hn" balas sasuke

naruto menatap kakashi dan dibalas anggukan kakashi

 **ckleeek**

"jiji! aku ingin misi yg lebih daripada menjadi pembantu dadakan!!" teriak naruto yg tidak memedulikan para tetua desa sehingga danzo tidak menyadari bahwa itu hanya akting naruto

"kalian baru lulus dari akademi, jadi ini misi yg cocok untuk kalian" ujar sandaime

 **twich**

"apa yg kau bilang sandaime-sama apakah baru saja kau bilang kami tidak cukup kuat?" _uwooooosh_ rambut naruto terbelah menjadi sembilan melayang "sandaime sama standar ujian chunin hanya 5 D rank dan 3 C rank, kami sudah menyelesaikan setengahnya kenapa kami tidak dibolehkan mengambil misi C rank... **SAN~DA~I~ME sama...** " ucap naruto dengan naik 1 oktaf pada kalimat terakhir membuat semua yg ada di ruangan itu bergidik bahkan kiba yg dari jauh saja bergidik melihatnya.

 **ding ding** bisa kita tebak siapa yg menang dalam argument kali ini, tentu saja naruto dan mendapat misi pengawalan dari nami no kuni!

 **rrwl...** geram kurama yg mencium bau sake

"namaku tazuna, aku pembuat jembatan di nami no kuni, jadi kumohon kerjasamanya" ujar tazuna

"ok. team kita kumpul du gerbang 1 jam lagi, sasuke aku perlu bicara denganmu"

 **POFF**

dengan itu kakashi hilang dari tempatnya beserta sasuke

 **MARKAS MATA KONOHA**

"sudah siap?" tanya ibiki dan dibalas anggukan semuanya yaitu

•kiba

•naruto

•sasuke

•kakashi

•yugao

•hayate

•dan anko

 **POFF**

"maaf, terlambat"

 **skip**

di setengah perjalanan tim 7 melewati genangan air, naruto segera menatap tajam sasuke, dan sepertinya sasuke paham, naruto juga menatap tajam kakashi san sama hasilnya

 **syuuuut** rantai menuju kakashi yg tidak siap dan **jraash** kakashi terbelah belah sakura yg melihat itu berteriak histeris, sedangkan sasuke dan naruto langsung melawan

 **trank** **trank** bunyi kunai beradu dengan senjata solid musuh, naruto menkuciose kunai bermata 3, kurama memanjangkan kuku dan taring segera menyerang musuh, sasuke menggunakan katana yg diberikan naruto penyerangan mereka terlihat harmonis hingga kurama menggigit para nuke nin itu, dan nuke nin itu langsung ambruk, kurama menggigit di daerah fatal dan missnin itu mati,

"nice team work" ujar seseorang yg tadi terbelah belah,"kakashi sensei!" teriak sakura "bagaimana bisa" lanjutnya

"sudah kubilang dia itu pernah melewati perang dunia shinobi ke 3" ucap naruto watados"senseiii, satu kepala harganya 50.000 ryo, aku bisa kaya kalau begini-ttebayo!"

"bagi delapan naru, bagi delapan.." ucap kakashi menugkas kebahagiaanya naruto

"baiklah, kapalnya sudah siap" kata tazuna

"apa benar kita naik itu" tanya sakura khawatir

"aku tidak ikut" ujar naruto

"iya, aku juga" bilang sakura

"lalu kau kesana naik apa sakura" sinis naruto

"dengan cara yg sama denganmu?"

"aku, duluan akan kuberi tanda merah jika ada musuh, hijau jika aman,jaa" naruto melompat ke laut dan berlari ke ujung

" bagaimana bisa?" tanya sakura

"itulah ninja" jawab sasuke, dan akhirnya mereka naik kapal sambil menunggu naruto di tengah laut

 **tap** **tap** **tap** **tap** "thoska" ujar naruto

"kau tidak memberitau kami warna itu?" ujar sakura

"baiklah, naruto naik, tazuna-san kita boleh berangkat?" tanya kakashi

"ah, baik"

 **TBC**

~NOTE : autor tidak salah tulis, hijau dan tosca.


	4. ch 4

maaf autor sementara hiatus dan akan fokus sama fic autor yg satunya dikarenakan, tekanan batin dan fisik teman yg membuat saya kehilangan inspirasi fic yg pertama

sekali lagi saya minta maaf,

sekian. owjellybear


End file.
